Just Life
by FatLady712
Summary: life goes on for the pilots as they learn new things about each other or something like that


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and are writing this for fun. Ok this story is being redone well because I didn't like where it was going, Duo is still going to be a girl for this.**

* * *

><p>Everyone woke up after Quatre's birthday will one major headache, of course there were others things that would come of this little party that no one would think about till later. Duo would be blamed since this was her idea, to help get the courage to tell the others that she was a girl. Waking up with a hang over and not remembering if she told anyone was not the best way to start the day. Then again waking up naked with a person under the covers besides her made her want to thank god she woke before they did so she could take off. Duo rubbed her forehead, that happened this morning, good thing that Duo had conviced Lady Une to go otherwise everyone that did go would be held accountable for being late. It is hard to blame others for being late when you are too, which was the main reason that Lady Une got invited.<p>

"What a night," Quatre said while frowning, he had two big cups of coffee with him.

"So Q-man," Duo said looking at the cups; "How bad is your hang over?"

"Not bad at all, turns out Rashid had something plan incase I did have one." Quatre was thinking about the other thing that Rashid talked to him about, the fact that he was with a girl and had gone all the way. The bad thing was that no one knew who the girl was and well when that happens...

"Hey Quatre?" Duo was looking at him a bit worried, "I was joking about the begging for coffee, and if it is something else well then you can tell me."

Quatre couldn't tell Duo about last night after all there was something that Duo had been trying to tell them all night, "the coffee is for you sorry about zoning out but did you here about Heero?"

"Why no Quatre" Duo said, "I live under a rock, what happened?"

This made Quatre laughed as he handed Duo the coffee and they thought about Milliardo finding Heero in Relena's bed. Now there was talk that the two were going to get married, which was too funny since they got married a short time after the Mariemaia thing.

Trowa walked in with one big cup, "Duo I would advice you to run like hell."

This made Quatre and Duo to look confuse before wondering Wufei of Heero.

"Duo," Lady Une was at the door, "I really need to talk to you."

Duo shrugged and followed Lady Une to her office leaving the Quatre and Trowa behind to talk.

* * *

><p>Heero was walking into the office when he saw Quatre by one of the chalkboard making a list on why Lady Une was talking to Duo. The only thing they had on it was the word party with big hang over.<p>

"Hey Heero," Quatre said while Trowa waved. "We need help on why Lady Une would need to talk to Duo alone."

"Alone?" Heero raised both eye brows, after the last prank that Duo pulled less then a month ago Lady Une refused to see Duo alone and one of the others had to go with him. "I think I did tape it," after all Heero did bring a tape but that was before he took off his coat and put it on a chair in Quatre's house. At the looks on Quatre's and Trowa's face Heero added, "It was Relena's idea, said there was something up with Duo and she couldn't put her finger on it."

"Well where is it?" Quatre asked, maybe now he could find out who that girl was.

"Your house."

* * *

><p>"So what do you have to say?" Lady Une asked.<p>

"Well... um... " Duo was trying to think of anything to say but coming up short, but who could blame her. Not when you factor her boss didn't drink last night so she remembered Duo saying that she was a girl before something happened that her boss wouldn't even tell her. "Well I did want to tell everyone."

"Yes but you thought everyone would be to drunk to remember what was said." The look on Lady Une face made Duo regret all the pranks she pulled.

"So are you going to blackmail me?"

"No," Lady Une seemed to be enjoying this to much. "After all you wanted everyone to know..." When Duo made a look of horror Lady Une started to laugh. "Well I got you back but really I am not going to tell just I hope that well it won't show after a while. You can go back to the office, take your time and come up with something to tell the others."

Duo nodded not really getting what she was talking about, which was clear to Lady Une because she started to laugh even harder.

* * *

><p>Wufei was there when Duo got back, he was talking about how the preventers were having a party because it had been two years since the whole Mariemaia thing.<p>

"Lets talk plans." Duo said with a grin.

"Lets not," Wufei said, "but I heard that Quatre hocked up last night and Dorothy is pissed."

"Really?" Duo asked

"No, Relena but close enough." All the pilots looked to the door where Relena was, "Next time I now know to say no to any parties or get togethers that you plan Duo. I had to deal with so much this morning and had to sneak off just to get away."

"Well we are going to do paper work if you want to grab a chair." Trowa said while Quatre pulled a chair up to Heero's desk while Duo sighed and Wufei was already working. It wasn't the way that some of the pilots wanted to start the day but knew that worse things could of started the day.

* * *

><p><em>Ok this chapter has been redone, I hope I did a good job... Hint let me know what you think as I can not read minds.<em>


End file.
